Alissa Dove
"If I see one more contract, my mind will explode." -Alissa Appearance Alissa has pale blond hair that falls down her back like cream snowflakes. Her lips match the red of the Evil Queen's poisoned apple, her eyes the colour of the forest Snow White ran into, searching for somewhere to sleep. Personality Alissa is a righteous person who will not betray peoples trust. She is trustworthy and kind but is also superstitious and won't always accept you. She is not quick to accept help and will push you away at times. She will push you past your limits even if you didn't ask for help. She is sometimes impulsive and rude. Biography Early Life Her mother died when she was 6 and then Alissa was the duchess. She helped her father with everything. She sat through extremely boring meetings, signed letters and contracts and planned weddings for royals and funerals for them. School Life When she was 13 she went to school and met Alexandria, Angela and Celina, her roommates. When Alexandria and Angela told her of their plans to do bad things to Celina, she told her and the faculty. They put a stop to it before it got out of hand. She then became Angela and Alexandria's worst enemy. Abilities * Can make jewels in three minutes * She is extremely good at magic Relationships Love Interests It is unknown who Alissa has feelings for. It is suspected that she has a small crush on Edward. Family Eric Alissa and her father have a sturdy relationship. Alissa helped her father with a lot of his work and they have long conversations. Flora Before she died, Flora used to play a lot of games with Alissa. They would pretend tea parties while Eric was at work. Malcolm Malcolm is Alissa’s boastful younger half-brother, who is absolutely positive he’s going to be a prince at Legends. Alissa frequently becomes annoyed with Malc. Almila (Snow White) Alissa loves her step-mother. She looks a lot like her and this makes Almila pleased. She favours Alissa over her own child, Eira Eira Alissa and Eira are on good terms. They don't actually like each other and do all they can to avoid each other at all times. Arbor Alissa didn't know Arbor was her family. Alissa is Arbor's aunt. Friends Celina Alissa warned Celina of what Alexandria and Angela were going to do at the Crystal Soiree. They were always friends and helped each other while they searched for Andrew. Alissa helped Celina with what she had to do for her kingdom. They did a lot together and Celina helped Alissa with CrystalCasts which were broadcasted to every gem in Diamond Caves. Rachael Alissa first thought of Rachael as a hyper little girl who didn't understand the dangers of this mission. Celina asked Alissa if she would be friends with Rachael and Alissa said yes. Trivia * Her name means 'nobility'. * Her fingerglimmer is a glittery white * She planned her mother's funeral * Alissa is introduced in chapter 4 'Alissa Dove' * She is 18 * She was ranked 4th in her class Quotes To Angela- 'You are nothing and nothing to me.' To Celina- 'We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you' To Edward- 'You're feelings are what make you human, what makes you good and what made me fall in love with you.' Alissa_T6U Alissa Magical Elf.jpg Alissa.jpg Alissa Perfect Maiden.jpg Alissa #Wedding Dress.jpg Alissa French Folklore.jpg Alissa Maiden.jpg